


Passing the Torch drabble series(Working Title)

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Tiger & Bunny, Yu-Gi-Oh!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crack and Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Surprise Cameo, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: The one where Izuku has Life Fibers as a quirk and three people in his head, Kacchan gets life counseling from two badasses who've been there, everyone is at least a little gay, and the rules of reality get bent, just a little.This is gonna be a fun one.





	Passing the Torch drabble series(Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My name is Elder Dragon, and welcome to the Hoard.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. I think somewhere between Old Light Still Slants Through and Brilliant Lights will cease to burn I had this vague idea that quickly evolved out of control. I'm blaming Mist Flames.
> 
> Anyway, the story behind this series of scenes I'll be giving you started out as a crack fic but very quickly developed its own plot, complete with angst. I'm mostly going to be showing the crack until I start the proper story, but there will be some mention of the angst.
> 
> Also; pre established Four way relationship between Hisashi, Inko, Nighteye, and All Might; Nighteye's civilian name is Kenma Enishi; Izuku knows that Toshinori is All Might, but not about One for All; and Izuku is a mini Mumble Storm that doesn't yet realize that he is a mini Mumble Storm, so there's that bit of cute.
> 
> Bonus round; surprise cameo at the end. See if you can guess who he is.

Izuku hummed to himself as he sat surrounded by his parents in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He clutched his All Might shirt in one hand and his bicentennial anniversary edition Wild Tiger action figure in the other. It was a month until his fifth birthday and his quirk hadn't shown up yet, but he wasn't worried. Nope, not one bit. Because he was gonna get a super awesome quirk and be a super awesome Hero.

Maybe he would get Tou-chan's fire breathing quirk and be a dragon hero, or he could have a version of Kaa-chan's quirk and be able to lift things with his mind. Ooh, or a combination of the two to make fire manipulation. He could be a firebender! Papa-Toshi’s quirk would be super cool too. He could take out the bad guys with a single Smash! Oh, but Papa-Nishi’s quirk would be good too. Being able to see the future could be really useful.

“Easy, my boy.”, Papa-Toshi said, startling him out of his thoughts, “No matter what quirk you get, I know you'll find a way to make it amazing.”

“Yeah, Sport. We all believe in you, no matter what.” Tou-chan said cheerfully.

“Really?”, Izuku asked in a tone that definitely wasn't timid.

“Of course, Izu-kun.”, Kaa-chan said, tugging on his lucky red curl.

“We are with you 100%.”, Papa-Nishi said with a soft look on his usually stern face, “I don't need Foresight to tell me that you have a bright future ahead of you.” Izuku smiled, feeling much better. Not that he needed it. Because he wasn't nervous. Nope, not at all. “So, have you thought about what you want for your birthday?”

“Aside from more Hero merch.” Tou-chan said before Izuku could open his mouth, causing him to pout. “Ah, come on Sport. You already know you're gonna get all the new All Might merch. We just want to know if there's anything else you want.”

Izuku held on the pout for a few more moments, backed by his Kaa-chan's and Papa-Nishi's giggling, before letting up. “Can I get the Myth’s Origin game?”

“Myth's Origin? Isn't that the new video game from Kaiba Corp.?” Tou-chan asked.

“Yes!” Papa-Toshi answered, looking really excited, “In order to celebrate 500 years of staying in business, they're reintroducing one of their earliest properties.”

“Yes, the children's card game that took the world by storm.” Papa-Nishi said in a mocking tone.

“Hey, Duel Monsters was serious business.”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Children.” Uh oh, Kaa-chan used the No Nonsense voice. Papa-Toshi and Papa-Nishi slumped into their chairs, mumbling apologies. “So you want Myth's Origin, Izu-kun?” Izuku nodded, “Is there anything else you want?”

“Can we have the chocolate cakes with the melty centers?”

“Lava cakes? I don't see why not.”

Just then, a nurse with blonde hair opened the door to the back. “Midoriya?”

Not nervous. Nope, definitely not nervous. Izuku and his parents followed the nurse through the door, down the hall, and into a room with a big window next to an opening. On the other side of the window was a big machine.

“Alright Izuku-kun, I need you to leave your toy with your parents while we go in the other room.” the nurse said.

“What are we gonna do in the other room?” Izuku asked, definitely not clutching Wild Tiger tighter.

“Well, there's a big machine in there that we’ll use to take a picture of the bones in your foot.”

“Why?”

“So we can check your pinky toe joint. You see, people with quirks usually only have one joint.”

“And why does Wild Tiger need to wait out here?”

“So he doesn't accidentally get in the way.”

Izuku looked down at his Wild Tiger thoughtfully before looking up at Kaa-chan. She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back and held up Wild Tiger for her to take before following the nurse.

After sitting in the machine for a really long time, he finally got out of it and got his toy back. They then follow the nurse into another room where Izuku gets to sit in a big chair. Everything was going great until the nurse pulled out a big needle.

“No!” Izuku shouted before burying his head in Kaa-chan's side.

“Oh, Izuku-kun don't worry.” the nurse said, “I just need a little blood so we can run some tests. You'll barely even feel it.”

Izuku shook his head, not looking up.

“Izuku-kun, do you remember when Katsuki had to go to the doctor?” Kaa-chan asked. Izuku nodded. Kacchan had puffed up his chest and bragged about how it hadn't even hurt when they put the needle in. “You two want to be Heros together?” He nodded again, “And don't Heros need to be brave?”

Yeah, Izuku needed to be brave like Kacchan if he wanted to be a Hero. He slowly looked up and held his arm out to the nurse. She tied a stretchy ribbon his arm above his elbow and cleaned his wrist with a wet nap that made his skin tingle. When she was about to put the needle in he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He felt the needle poke him, and again, and again. Was it supposed to take this long?

“Hmm, that's interesting.” the nurse said.

“What?” Papa-Toshi asked.

“I think I found Izuku-kun's quirk.”

“What!?” Izuku shouted, looking at the nurse with hope in his eyes.

“Your skin is resisting my needle, a bit like a hardening quirk but not quite, sense there's still some give to it.”

Izuku was in a daze. The adults were talking over his head, but he wasn't paying attention. He was just so happy to have a quirk. He was so lost in his emotions he almost didn't notice the slight pinch in his arm.

“Aha!” the nurse exclaimed, “Looks like his quirk was reacting to his nerves. Are you okay Izuku-kun?” Izuku nodded, staring at the needle in his arm. “Okay, you're going to feel a little pull when I draw your blood.” He watched, transfixed, as the needle filled with his blood. Were those rainbow sparkles? His blood had rainbow sparkles!

“Alright, all done.” the nurse said brightly, removing the needle, but before she could put a band-aid on it the hole closed by itself. “Oh, looks like your quirk has a regenerative property to it.”

Best. Quirk. Ever.

* * *

 

The rest of the appointment went by in a blur. The nurse said something about his temperature at some point, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was to busy thinking of all the different ways he could use his quirk. Maybe Kacchan could help him test how resistant he is.

“No testing blast resistance.” Papa-Nishi said while rapping the top of his head. How do his parents always know what he's thinking? Before he could ask a white haired doctor with a bandage on his nose walked in carrying a clipboard. Oh, where did the nurse go?

“Hello everyone! I'm Sasagawa-Sensei!” the doctor exclaimed. “And this must be the Extreme young man in for quirk testing!”

“Yes!” Izuku shouted back, jumping up to stand in his chair. Only for Papa-Nishi to make him sit back down while Kaa-chan and Papa-Toshi laughed. Tou-chan looked a little dazed though.

“That's the Extreme energy I like to see!” Sasagawa-Sensei exclaimed. “The nurse said you Extremely want to be a Hero!?”

“Yeah! I want to be just like All Might.” Izuku said excitedly.

“I believe you can make it, to the Extreme! Resistance and regeneration are an Extremely good defensive combo!” Izuku liked this doctor. “Now, let's Extremely talk more about your quirk!”

Sasagawa-Sensei put a shiny black paper on a board on the wall and pushed a button, making the board light up. The paper turned out to be a weird picture of a bunch of thread in the shape of a foot.

“Goodness.” Kaa-chan said, and out of the corner of his eye, Izuku could see Tou-chan smile go funny.

“This is the X-ray we Extremely took of Izuku-kun's foot! As you can see, there's an Extreme amount of fibers just below skin level! We Extremely believe that this is providing his resistance and regeneration! Preliminary blood tests also show some Extremely unusual enzymes that might also have to do with his quirk, but we need to do more testing to know what they do!

“Normally this is where we start testing how far the quirk can go, but given what Izuku-kun's quirk does, we Extremely want to wait until he's older!”

“We would appreciate that, Sasagawa-Sensei.” Kaa-chan said over Izuku's own complaints of 'No fair’.

Sasagawa-Sensei nodded before continuing, “Now, I do have a question about Izuku-kun's quirk being Extremely different from yours!?”

“Oh, he must get it from my Baa-chan.” Tou-chan said. “Her quirk did something similar.”

“That makes Extreme sense! A quirk skipping generations is Extremely rare, but not unheard of! So Izuku-kun, do you have any Extreme ideas for what to name your quirk!?”

Izuku thought about that for a few moments before inspiration struck. “Life Fibers!”

“That's an Extremely good name! How did you come up with it!?”

“It feels right.”

Sasagawa-Sensei nodded and wrote the name down. Not long after, they were setting up check ups for every six months to keep monitoring his quirk. Now they were heading over to dinner with the Bakugou's. Izuku couldn't wait to tell Kacchan about his quirk.

**Author's Note:**

> A wild Ryohei appears. TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!
> 
> He was not supposed to be there, but I was having a shitty day and my brain decided I needed something to brighten it up. I think I might actually keep him.
> 
> Also, Izuku does indeed get Katsuki to help him to test his quirk, just not where there parents can see. Don't worry, Izuku's quirk is really strong. Katsuki would have to seriously want to hurt him to even give him a burn, and his regeneration would take care of it pretty quickly.
> 
> Next scene is either a POV of this chapter with Toshinori or Hisashi, Katsuki's reaction to Izuku's quirk, or the reveal of another part of Izuku's quirk.
> 
> Okay that's all for now. Later.


End file.
